


God knows I tried to feel happy for you.

by RecklessAbandxn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Lost Love, M/M, Violence, War, larry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessAbandxn/pseuds/RecklessAbandxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis s'engage dans l'armée, désireux de prendre un nouveau départ, et de changer sa vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God knows I tried to feel happy for you.

_Ça y est. Le moment fatidique. Le moment « tant attendu ». Elle s'avance vers l'hôtel, dans sa longue et magnifique robe blanche. Tous les regards sont tournés vers elle, mais le mien s'en est allé ailleurs. Le mien reste figé sur son visage souriant, à lui. Ses yeux brillants me donnent des frissons d'horreur. Ses yeux qu'il a si souvent tourné vers moi, pour me dévorer du regard, pour m’apaiser, en regardent une autre. En cet instant, il semble lui appartenir tout entier._  

 _Le discours du prêtre me passe par dessus la tête. Je n'en entend pas un seul mot, comme sourd à la douleur. La réalité me revient en plein visage lorsque tout le monde se lève. J'en fait de même, sans vraiment savoir comment j'arrive à suivre le mouvement. Mon corps semble agir sans mon autorisation. J’entends le premier « je le veux », et lorsque le second résonne dans mes oreilles, je crois mourir. Les applaudissements retentissent dans l'église, et seul les miens font faux bond à l’écho douloureux qui s'infiltre dans tous les pores de ma peau. Il l'embrasse. Elle rit. Il rit à son tour, et le semblant de sourire faux sur mes lèvres s'évapore. Puis, tous deux se tournent vers l'assemblée._  

_Il croise mon regard, et le temps se fige devant mes yeux._

 

 

 

 **L** e ciel gris aurait dû me dissuader de partir, ce jour là. J'aurais dû interpréter le temps comme un mauvais présage, comme un signe cherchant à me faire comprendre qu'il ne ressortirait rien de bon de cette histoire. J'ai pris la route, sac sur l'épaule, comme si l'univers entier m'attendait à l'autre bout de la ville. La seule chose qui m'attendait là bas était un train. Un train rempli de rires, rempli de larmes, rempli de regrets, rempli d'espoirs. Un train en direction du champ de bataille. Un train de soldats, fraîchement recrutés pour le combat.

C'est ici que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Mais ça, je ne l'ai découvert que plus tard. Il était là, au milieu de tous ces couples que j'essayais d'éviter, serrant contre lui une magnifique et triste jeune femme. J'ai senti mon cœur se serrer devant ce spectacle. Envieux. C'est le mot qui pouvait qualifier le mieux mon ressentit. Ils étaient beaux. Beaux à pleurer. Mon regard ne s'est posé sur eux qu'un instant, avant que je ne monte dans le train qui m’emmènerait peut-être vers la mort. Contrairement à tous ces soldats, personne n'attendrait mon retour avec impatience chez moi. Si bien sûr, il y avait un retour. Je n'ai plus repensé au couple du quai de la gare, et le train a fini par démarrer. Laissant derrière lui une traînée de rires, une traînée de larmes. Laissant derrière lui des vies presque brisées, des cœurs douloureux, et des enfants qui grandiront sans père.

Ce train de l'horreur était pour moi une délivrance.

 

 **L** a première lettre que j'ai écrite n'a pas pris plus de cinq minutes pour être bouclée. Je m'en souviens encore. Cette lettre était censée être la seule que j'enverrais. Je me rappelle avoir quitté la tente avant le reste de mon régiment. Si eux avaient beaucoup de choses à écrire, ce n'était pas mon cas.

 

« Mon frère.

 

C'est un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie qui s'offre à moi. Et même si tu désapprouves mon action, sache que je ne regrette rien.

Je ne pourrais m'excuser assez pour ne pas avoir été présent à ton mariage, et j'espère qu'Amanda ne m'en veux pas trop. J'espère que mon neveu n'aura pas son caractère. Je ne serais sûrement pas là pour sa naissance, pour ses premiers pas, pour son premier mot. Mais je le porte déjà dans mon cœur comme un souvenir précieux.

 

Portez vous bien, je pense à vous.

Louis. »

 

En quittant l'Angleterre, j'avais laissé derrière moi ma moitié. Au sens propre du terme. Si je n'avais pas d'attache sentimentale dans ce pays froid, je n'étais pas pour autant parti sans être regretté. Mon frère jumeau avait passé des jours à essayer de me faire changer d'avis. En vain. J'étais parti deux jours après son mariage, auquel je n'avais pas assisté. J'avais mes raisons, il les connaissait.

Cette lettre devait être la seule à quitter le campement, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils pensent trop à moi, là bas. Leur vie était déjà bien compliquée, sans que ne vienne se rajouter le poids d'un frère trop aventureux. Amanda attendait un enfant. Enfant désiré depuis tant d'années maintenant. Je n'étais pas assez égoïste pour les écarter de cette joie nouvelle.

 

Lorsque je suis revenu sous la tente, elle était quasiment vide. Il ne restait qu'un garçon, qui grattait encore le papier de son crayon. Tous les autres étaient parti, et se baladaient dans le campement, rêvant à toutes les choses excitantes qui pourraient leur arriver une fois dehors, arme à la main. Je m'étais exempté de leur compagnie pour cette raison. Les fous. Ils ne semblaient pas réaliser dans quoi ils venaient de s'engager. Rien de tout ça n'était un jeu. Ce garçon, en tout cas, n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper de ce qui pourrait lui arriver dehors. Il était bien trop obnubilé par sa lettre qui, à première vue, comptait déjà plus de six pages. Je l'ai observé longtemps. Assis sur un lit de camp miteux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève, et ne remarque ma présence. Aucuns mots n'ont été échangés ce jour là. Il m'a observé lui aussi, puis a regroupé ses feuilles, son enveloppe, et à quitté la tente.

 

 

 **N** ous n'avons pas quitté le campement pendant deux jours.

Ce temps m'a paru être une éternité. Pas parce que j'avais envie de me retrouver face à la mort, pour vanter ensuite ma bravoure, non. Mais parce que je voyais les autres en mourir d'envie. « Mourir d'envie ». C'en est presque comique, sachant que la moitié de ces hommes finiront par mourir sous les tirs ennemis. J'ai préféré rester à l'écart de tous ces gens, et durant ces deux jours j'ai pu remarquer que j'étais déjà jugé. Oui, jugé. Ils me surnommaient le « solitaire », sans réaliser que je pouvais les entendre, même à cette distance. Que je pouvais voir leurs regards posés sur moi lorsque je passais, seul, devant leurs « groupes ». La discrétion n'était pas leur fort, malheureusement pour eux, c'était une qualité importante pour survivre ici.

 

 

 **L** es missions défilaient. Les mois aussi. A chaque fois que je rejoignais le campement, je remerciais le karma de m'avoir offert la chance d'être encore sur pieds. Nos effectifs diminuaient. De nouveaux inconscients arrivaient. Le cycle infernal de la guerre. Certains meurent. D'autres arrivent aussitôt pour les remplacer. Et à chaque fois que je rentrais au campement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'assurer que le garçon que j'avais vu il y avait des mois de cela sous cette tente, était encore en vie.

 

 

 **J** 'ai été réuni avec ce garçon dans les circonstances les plus improbables qui soient. Sur le terrain, et dans un piteux état. Notre régiment avait été envoyé à l'aube ce matin là, pour « nettoyer » les rues d'une ville occupée. Plus jeune, je n'aurais jamais cru visiter l’Afghanistan dans de telles conditions. Le fait est que, ce jour là, nous avons été surpris. Nombreux soldats sont morts sous mes yeux. Des balles. Des mines. Je n'entendais presque plus rien après que l'une d'elle ait explosé à côté de moi, fauchant deux vies par la même occasion. Et puis c'est devenu la règle du « chacun pour soi ». Les images me hantent encore quand je ferme les yeux. J'ai couru. Puis tiré. Puis couru encore, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Ma course s'est terminée derrière une voiture retournée sur le flanc. Ma jambe me faisait souffrir, et c'est en me laissant tomber derrière celle ci que j'ai compris pourquoi. Une balle était entrée dans ma cuisse, et le sang ruisselait abondamment. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus en cet instant. Ce qui me préoccupait, c'était le garçon aux cheveux bouclés affalé contre la voiture, qui se tenait le ventre d'une main tremblante. Je ne sais pas si beaucoup auraient agis comme moi, ou si beaucoup auraient pris la fuite, désireux de ne pas voir quelqu'un d'autre mourir devant leurs yeux. Désireux de ne pas se sentir coupable si jamais il ne survivait pas. Je n'ai pas agis en lâche ce jour là. J'en ai même oublié la douleur dans ma cuisse. J'ai retiré mon sac, et ma veste, et je lui ai demandé de rester silencieux le plus longtemps possible. Ce n'était pas joli à voir. Je pouvais lire la peur dans ses yeux, et cette peur s'est révélée être plus contagieuse que je ne l'aurais cru. J'ai pris sa main, et l'ai forcé à appuyer ma veste sur sa blessure. Je n'avais pas peur de mourir. J'avais peur que lui, ne survive pas. Les tirs ont recommencés, et j'ai entendu des balles siffler au dessus de la voiture. Nous avions été repéré, par je ne sais quel moyen. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil au bouclé à mes côtés, qui murmurait des choses à voix basse, sans cesser d'appuyer sur sa blessure. Puis je me suis levé. Et j'ai tiré à mon tour. J'ai tiré, encore et encore, me laissant voir, puis me planquant de nouveau. J'ai tué ce jour là, encore et encore, et tout ça au nom d'une guerre dont j'ignorais presque les fondements. J'ai tué ce jour là des garçons qui, planqués derrière d'autres voitures, se demandaient tout comme moi ce qui les avait amené ici.

Nous avons été extirpé de la zone de combat ce qui m'a semblé être des heures plus tard. Dans le camion nous ramenant au campement, je les ai observé s'occuper de l'inconnu, repoussant d'un bras et d'un mouvement de tête toutes tentatives de soins envers ma cuisse. Je n'étais pas la priorité, ici. Et si il venait à mourir après tout ce que j'avais fait pour le maintenir en vie, je serais très en colère. Il a survécu. De justesse. Et moi, j'ai pu conserver ma jambe. De justesse. Je ne pense pas avoir déchanté aussi vite que lorsqu'on m'a annoncé que j'avais frôlé l'amputation. J'étais en vie. Mais j'aurais pu l'être avec une seule jambe.

 

Mon premier réflexe a été d'aller vérifier l'état du garçon pour qui j'avais presque sacrifié ma jambe. Je n'ai jamais vu un visage rayonner autant que le sien lorsque je suis entré sous la tente. Et en temps de guerre, ça réchauffait le cœur. Il m'a remercié, encore et encore. Il a parlé pour deux, comblant le silence qui émanait de ma personne. J'ai appris de sa vie en une demi heure plus que je ne pourrais apprendre de la vie d'un autre en une année. J'étais décidé à partir, à retrouver ma seule et unique compagnie, quand j'ai remarqué sur un tabouret à côté de son lit du papier et un crayon. Visiblement, son état ne lui permettait pas de noircir des pages et des pages, comme la dernière fois. Alors j'ai agi sans réfléchir. Parce que c'est quelque chose que je faisais très souvent. J'ai soulevé les feuilles, le stylo, et j'ai pris place sur le tabouret.

 

« - Parle. J'écrirais. »

 

Sa surprise n'a durée que quelques secondes. Ensuite, il s'est mit à parler. Enfin, à dire à haute voix tout ce qu'il voulait écrire. Tout ce qu'il voulait dire à cette fille qui l'attendait au pays. J'ai écrit à en avoir mal au poignet. Dans la voix de cet homme, je pouvais entendre toutes les émotions qu'il ne cherchait même pas cacher par pudeur. Je pouvais entendre sa tristesse, sa peur, et son envie de retourner au pays. J'en eu l'estomac noué. Puis j'ai quitté la tente en boitillant, une enveloppe à la main.

 

 

 **J** e suis revenu intact de la mission suivante. Et ma première pensée, en arrivant sur le terrain, a été Harry. Le bouclé qui se vidait de son sang derrière une voiture. J'ai repensé à ce qui nous été arrivé, la dernière fois, et cette pensée m'a donné assez de force, assez de rage, pour faire de mon mieux et boucler cette nouvelle mission. A mon retour, j'ai été nommé chef d'équipe par notre capitaine. Parce que j'étais efficace, oui, mais aussi parce que notre précédent chef n'était pas revenu de ce combat. Je me suis empressé d'aller annoncer ma « promotion », comme le capitaine l'avait appelé, à Harry. Je n'étais pas heureux de ce revirement de situation, mais tous les prétextes étaient bons pour aller voir le bouclé sur son lit de convalescence. Je n'ai pas dit grand chose de plus. Encore une fois, c'est lui qui a parlé. J'ai appris que la semaine suivante, il allait retourner en Angleterre pendant deux jours. On m'avait offert un peu de « repos », à moi aussi. J'avais refusé.

 

 

 **A** la guerre, le temps passe lentement. Très lentement. Le retour d'Harry sur le terrain s'est fait dès son retour de Londres. Sa présence fut pour moi un vrai cadeau. Je commençais presque à perdre l'esprit, perdu entre les vivants et les morts. Harry lui, était bien vivant. Et grâce à moi. Chose qu'il ne cessait de me rappeler à chaque minute passée à mes côtés. Il parlait sans cesse. Son retour dans l'équipe s'est fait en douceur, la mission fut une réussite. Il m'assura qu'il n'était pas effrayé, qu'il était capable de faire bien plus que ce que nous avions du faire ce jour là. Je savais qu'il mentait. Et j'avais peur des conséquences que ce mensonge pourrait avoir.

Les conséquences nous tombèrent dessus des jours plus tard, lorsque je dus me jeter sur lui, paralysé par la peur debout devant l'ennemi. Il frôla la mort une nouvelle fois ce jour là. Et moi aussi. Mon réflexe en tant que capitaine aurait été de lui hurler dessus, sans remord. Il avait failli nous faire tuer tous les deux. Je l'avais fait pour d'autres soldats. Mais sur la route du retour, dans ce camion secoué de tout part, je n'avais pas le cœur à hurler. Sa main tremblante coincée dans la mienne me dissuadait de hausser la voix.

 

 

 **J** 'ai écrit ma seconde lettre ce soir là. J'ai fait taire d'une insulte ceux me quémandant dans des protestations d'éteindre ma lampe de poche. J'ai mis un moment avant de trouver les mots que je voulais envoyer à mon frère. Mais lorsque je les ai trouvé, je n'ai plus réussi à m'arrêter.

 

« Mon frère.

 

Les choses ont changées. L'horreur ici ne pourrait être décrite par des mots existants. Et même si elles le pouvaient, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de te les écrire ici. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'écrire de nouveau. En envoyant cette première lettre, j’espérais vraiment que les prochaines nouvelles que tu aurais de moi, seraient pour t'annoncer mon retour définitif en Angleterre, ainsi que la fin de cette foutue guerre. Je pensais que ce serait mieux ainsi. Pour toi, pour ta femme, et ton bébé, qui doit à présent occuper tout ton esprit et ta vie.

Il m'est arrivé énormément de choses depuis durant ces longs mois. Je n'aurais pas assez de mon unique feuille pour te raconter tout ça. Mais je peux te parler du plus important. Et la chose la plus importante qui m'est arrivée, a été de sauver d'une mort certaine un garçon à peine plus jeune que moi. Ne pense pas que je te raconte ça pour obtenir ton admiration. Ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'y a rien d'admirable dans ce que j'ai fait. Il n'y a rien d'admirable dans la guerre.

Si je te raconte ça c'est parce que comme je te l'ai dit les choses ont changées. J'ai peur de tout désormais, mais malgré ça, je me sens moins vide. Moins vide qu'à mon départ. J'ai l'impression de me battre pour quelque chose, pour quelqu'un. Je survis pour lui. Parce que, si je n'étais pas là, qui pourrait lui sauver la peau ? Il est incapable de s'en sortir seul. Il s'est embarqué là dedans bien trop tôt. Je lui ai déjà dit qu'il n'aurait jamais du. Et sa réponse restera graver à tout jamais dans ma mémoire. Il m'a dit avec un sérieux presque angoissant que si il ne s'était pas engagé pour aider les autres ici en Afghanistan, il ne m'aurait jamais rencontré. Et ça, selon lui, c'était inconcevable.

 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris tout ça. Peut-être parce que tu es le seul à me soutenir quoi qu'il arrive, parce que tu es le seul à m'accepter tel que je suis. J'avais besoin de parler de ce garçon à quelqu'un. Ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit entre lui et moi. Une jolie fille l'attend sagement quelque part. Et dans mon cas, ta jolie petite fille m'attend elle aussi.

 

Embrasse Amanda et ton petit ange pour moi. Je pense à vous.

Louis. »

 

 

 **E** lle était magnifique. Et le mot était faible. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé que le couple sur le quai de la gare, c'était eux. Harry et elle. La photo entre mes doigts à rejoint ceux de son propriétaire, qui n'avait pas perdu une seule seconde son immense sourire. Le mien avait pris la fuite. Il y avait maintenant plus de neuf mois que nous étions ici. Harry ne me quittait plus, et ne manquait pas d'anecdotes pour combler le silence pesant qui nous entourait. Les seuls fois où je me retrouvais seul, Harry était à Londres. Lorsqu'il revenait, un peu abattu, me retrouver lui redonnait le moral. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait, sans une once d'arrière pensée. Ce qu'il ne réalisait pas, c'est que ses mots étaient comme des coups de poignards portés à mon pauvre cœur solitaire. Il ne réalisait pas que ses doigts qu'il glissait nonchalamment le long de ma peau étaient aussi douloureux qu'une balle dans la cuisse. Je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. D'être si joyeux, d'être si naïf. Harry était Harry, et je ne l'aurais changé pour rien au monde.

 

 

 **H** arry m'a demandé de le rejoindre dehors à la tombée de la nuit. De quoi laisser l'imagination de n'importe qui franchir les limites du raisonnable. J'ai obéi sans même réfléchir, et c'est à l'écart de tout qu'il m'a demandé si je voulais l'accompagner à Londres. La surprise m'a envahi, je dois l'avouer. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de me demander, mais ses yeux brillants me dissuadèrent de songer qu'il se moquait de moi. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait être plus heureux qu'en me ramenant à Londres avec lui. Je lui ai dit que je ne pensais pas que ce serait une très bonne idée. Il m'a observé sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés. Je me souviens avoir cherché mes mots, avoir ouvert la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans savoir quoi dire. Je me souviens avoir haussé les épaules, et je me souviens de la façon dont il a penché la tête sur le côté. Ces souvenirs font partis des plus douloureux pour moi. Parce qu'il ne réalisait pas l'effet qu'il me faisait. Parce qu'il ne réalisait pas ce que je pouvais ressentir en le voyant quitter le campement pour la rejoindre elle. Parce qu'il n'a pas semblé réfléchir une seule seconde à mes sentiments lorsqu'il a écrasé ses lèvres contre les miennes, dans une énième supplication.

 

 

« **M** on frère.

 

Merci de tout cœur pour ta réponse. Je garde près de mon coeur la photo que tu m'as envoyé, et je la regarde chaque soir avant de fermer les yeux. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, et je donnerais tout pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je ne mérite pas d’accaparer autant tes pensées. S'il te plait, ne pense plus à tout ça. Pense plutôt à ta famille, à la vie qui t'attend. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir.

 

Je t'ai parlé de ce garçon, dans ma dernière lettre. Seras-tu étonné d'apprendre que les choses ont changées ? Tu me connais par cœur, et d'où je suis, je peux voir le sourire en coin que tu ferras en lisant mes mots. Tu avais raison. Comme toujours, me diras-tu. Mon cœur est torturé, et je ne peux rien faire pour arranger ça.

Je pense être devenu un fou. Hier soir, il m'a demandé de l'accompagner à Londres. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait me présenter celle qui occupait son cœur. J'ai dit oui.

 

Pardonne moi pour cette lettre brève, dans une heure, je dois mener mon équipe en mission. J'ai un tas de choses à faire pour que tout soit en ordre.

 

Remercie Amanda pour ses biscuits, ils n'ont pas fait long feu ici. Je pense à vous.

Louis. »

 

 

 **D** eux semaines après l'envoie de ma troisième lettre, j'ai suivi Harry jusqu'à Londres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté, la douleur était immense, mais les supplications d'Harry étaient telles que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à refuser. Lorsque j'ai capitulé, acceptant de l'accompagner, il m'a embrassé une nouvelle fois dans un geste si innocent que j'aurais pu en pleurer et a rejoint la tente de notre équipe. Je suis resté un long moment dehors, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, retenant mes larmes. En cet instant, je n'étais plus un homme. J'étais un petit garçon à qui on offrait un cadeau pour le lui reprendre quelques jours plus tard. Depuis le temps, j'avais appris à connaître Harry. Et si n'importe qui d'autre aurait vu dans ce baiser une preuve d'amour, j'y avais vu de la reconnaissance. J'y avais vu de l'amitié profonde, et une naïveté à faire peur. Harry était un garçon à part, que j'avais eu le malheur de chercher à comprendre. J'avais souhaité le comprendre. Maintenant que je le comprenais, mon cœur le regrettait amèrement.

Ce séjour à Londres n'a pas été le pire moment de ma vie. Lorsqu'on s'éloigne un peu de la guerre, rien n'est plus doux que ce moment. J'en garde un bon souvenir malgré moi. Parce que derrière les larmes que j'ai versé, ce sont glissées de très jolies choses. Harry m'a fait découvrir Londres de la plus belle façon. Je suis un homme de la campagne, je ne suis allé à Londres que lors de rares occasions. C'était fantastique. Nous n'avons pas pris la peine de rester bien longtemps une fois arrivé, il a embrassé sa magnifique compagne, et je l'ai salué avec toute la gentillesse que je pouvais mettre dans ce geste. J'ai dû être convaincant, puisque le soir même, alors qu'Harry était occupé dans une autre pièce, elle s'est confiée à moi. Sur son amour pour mon bouclé, sur sa peur de ne pas le voir revenir. Elle m'a remercié, encore et encore, de veiller sur lui. Un ange. C'est ce à quoi elle m'a comparé avant de lâcher la nouvelle comme une bombe. Le rouge lui est monté aux joues alors qu'elle ouvrait avec lenteur un tiroir. Oh, si j'avais pu m'attendre à ce que j'allais apprendre, j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou. Elle tenait dans ses mains une petite enveloppe blanche, et elle a mis un petit moment avant de ma la tendre. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était certaine qu'Harry n'oserait pas me demander la chose lui même, qu'elle voulait absolument que je sois présent parce que je représentait beaucoup pour lui, et qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer une chance de voir son futur mari heureux.

Oui. Son futur mari. L'enveloppe que je tenais contenait une invitation pour leur mariage. Harry lui avait fait une promesse. La promesse qu'il l'épouserait si il revenait vivant de cette fichue guerre. J'en étais sans voix. J'ai fini par retrouver l'usage de la parole après qu'elle ait insisté à plusieurs reprises, visiblement inquiète de mon silence. Alors je lui ai promis moi aussi. Je lui ai promis que je ramènerais son futur mari vivant, que je veillerais sur lui. Mon Harry.

 

 

 **J** e n'ai pas dormi cette nuit là. Je me suis éclipsé tôt dans la chambre d'ami, et lorsque je les ai entendu rejoindre leur propre chambre, j'ai attendu une petite heure avant de partir. Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'enfuir comme j'avais pensé le faire. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je serais allé de toute façon. Je suis sorti dans le jardin, celui dans lequel des enfants s'amuseraient sûrement dans quelques années. Un mariage signifie beaucoup de choses. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais ce qui risque d'arriver ensuite. Et assis là, bêtement, au beau milieu de la verdure, je me demandais où je serais, moi. Si je sors de cette guerre en vie, que ferais-je de ma vie ? Est-ce que, contrairement à Harry, je finirais ma vie seul ? Un amour comme celui ci ne s'oublie pas. J'ai vingt quatre ans, et je suis perdu comme je l'étais dix ans plus tôt. Je me retrouve à l'état d'enfant, torturé entre l'envie de faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre, et l'envie suivre mes propres désirs. J'ai toujours choisi la voie de mon cœur, c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai plus aucun contact avec ma famille. Excepté mon frère, qui se moque éperdument de ma sexualité. J'ai choisi de vivre comme je le désirais, et aujourd'hui, dix ans plus tard, je me retrouve face à un dilemme identique. Sauf que cette fois si, le choix semble s'imposer de lui même. Je ne me torturerais pas l'esprit comme j'ai pu le faire dans le passé. Cette nuit sera la seule.

Alors que je me laissais aller sous le froid londonien, des bruits de pas me firent sortir de ma méditation douloureuse. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de me retourner pour reconnaître Harry. Il s'est assis à côté de moi, et est resté silencieux de longues minutes. Son silence a parlé de lui même. Il n'était pas là par hasard, il savait. Il savait qu'elle m'avait mis au courant. Et si il ne le savait pas, l'enveloppe entre mes doigts parlait d'elle même. Je l'ai vu baisser la tête, et j'ai levé la mienne. Le ciel était beau ce soir là. Lorsque je l'ai regardé à nouveau, ses deux prunelles vertes étaient posées sur moi. Elles brillaient d'un éclat que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

 

« Félicitations. », ais-je réussi à articuler.

« Tais toi. »

 

C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, avant de rompre la distance qui nous séparait. C'était différent de la première fois. Je pouvais goûter la douleur sur ses lèvres douces, la peur dans ses doigts tremblants glissés sur ma peau. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le repousser. Lui dire de rejoindre sa future femme, son semblant de vie parfaite. Mais l'Homme est faible, et je ne faisais pas exception à la règle. La douceur s'est envolée. Je ne voulais pas être doux avec lui. Mon cœur était en miettes, et si quelques minutes plus tôt je voulais le laisser filer entre mes doigts, désormais je voulais le garder égoïstement pour moi seul. Il s'est offert à moi cette nuit. J'étais brutal, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir été. Dans cet act censé signifier tant de choses, j'y ai mis toute ma haine, toute ma douleur. Je l'ai laissé entrevoir ma peine, mon cœur meurtri. Sous les étoiles, dans le calme pesant de Londres, je l'ai laissé entrevoir la personne que j'étais réellement. Lorsque nous avons remis nos vêtements, nous n'avons pas échangé un mot. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Rien qui pourrait réparer ce qui s'était passé. Je me suis levé, prêt à rejoindre ma chambre. Sa main a agrippé mon bras, et j'ai consenti à me retourner. Cette lueur dans son regard n'avait pas disparu, et me tordait le cœur d'une façon horrible. Il a fini par ouvrir la bouche, et c'est sur ces mots qu'il m'a quitté ensuite, rejoignant le lit qu'il avait quitté plus tôt.

 

« Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, Louis. Revenir sur mes promesses, remettre en question ma vie, mon existence. Je le ferais. »

 

 

 **J** e n'ai jamais autant pleuré que cette nuit là. Je n'ai pas rejoins ma chambre, je n'en ai pas eu la force. Au petit matin, j'étais trop fatigué pour verser une seule larme. Je suis monté silencieusement, et après un rapide passage dans la salle d'eau, je suis retourné là où j'aurais du passer la nuit. Peu de temps après, j'ai entendu le couple dans la chambre d'à côté quitter leur lit, et je les ai rejoins quelques minutes plus tard, feignant une bonne nuit de sommeil auprès de la tête blonde et rayonnante qui m'accueillie. Nous avons rejoins la gare de Londres en milieu d'après midi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien à l'idée de retourner au front.

 

 

«  **M** on frère.

 

Nous pouvons tous le sentir. La tension est à son comble, ici. Je m'étais promis de ne pas t'en parler dans mes lettres, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle que je vais ici t'annoncer. Du moins, en quelque sorte. Les choses ne s'arrangent pas vraiment ici. Les forces ennemies ne semblent pas perdre un centimètre de terrain. Supprime un bataillon, et dix autres reviendront. Les choses sont trop horribles ici pour que j'entre dans les détails. Mais, mon frère, tu seras sûrement heureux d'entendre ce qui court dans les rangs ces temps si. Nous allons revenir au pays. Oui, tes yeux ne te trompent pas. Ces choses là font vite le tour du peu de soldats qu'il reste. Le nombre s'est considérablement réduis au fil des mois.

Oh, Ethan, tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de familles dévastées, celui ci grandit au fil des jours. Nous n'avons plus notre place ici. Si certains pensent que nous devrions rester ici jusqu'à ce que le dernier de nous tombe au combat, moi, je pense que ce serait folie. L'inconscience et la rage les rend aveugles. Aucun de ces hommes ne désire mourir. Je le sais, j'ai vu les plus braves implorer le seigneur, pleurer leur mère avant de rendre leur dernier souffle. Ils sont morts de peur, ils ne trompent personne avec leurs beaux discours de soldats courageux.

Je ne veux plus voir qui que ce soit mourir. Je t'avoue avoir pensé plusieurs fois à la mort durant ces derniers mois. Tout me semble mieux que la souffrance infligé à mon pauvre cœur. Mais je sais au fond de moi que je n'en ai pas envie. J'ai peur, tu sais. Je ne suis pas différent de tous ces hommes. La peur guide mes pas, et hante mes nuits. Je ne veux pas mourir. Tant de choses me retiennent ici, même si il me faut souvent du temps pour me les rappeler.

Tu es encore là, toi, mon frère. Je veux voir grandir ta fille, je veux être un oncle exemplaire. Je veux voir le monde, et rependre la paix partout. Et puis j'ai fait une promesse, tu sais. Une promesse que je compte bien tenir.

 

Je reviendrais vers vous en vie. Vous, ma famille. Ne perdez pas patience.

Je pense à vous.

Louis. »

 

 

 **C** e que nous entendions depuis un moment déjà s'est révélé être la vérité. On allait nous ramener au pays. L’Angleterre ne m'avait jamais autant manqué. Lorsqu'on nous a confirmé que, dans deux semaines, tout serait fini, beaucoup ont pleuré. De joie, bien évidemment, même si la plupart n'osaient pas l'admettre. Certains ont essayé de jouer les braves. Mais je voyais dans les yeux de mon équipe qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avaient jamais vraiment été. Je voyais dans leurs sourires et dans leurs yeux brillants qu'il n'avaient jamais cru revoir un jour leur sainte patrie. Leurs vœux les plus secrets étaient désormais exaucés.

Si on survivait jusque là.

 

 

 **L** es choses entre Harry et moi étaient différentes. En mal, en bien, je ne saurais le dire par moi même. Je ne le quittais toujours pas d'une semelle. Depuis l'annonce de notre retour au pays, j'étais beaucoup plus vigilent. Mais nos discutions d’antan n'étaient plus. Quelques mots échangés lorsque cela était nécessaire, des rires partagés avec l'équipe, mais rien de plus. Je n'osais presque plus le regarder dans les yeux. C'était beaucoup trop douloureux pour moi. Un simple effleurement de sa part me faisait sursauter à quelques mètres, et je pouvais voir sur son visage qu'il souffrait également. C'était bien trop tard pour essayer d'arranger ce qui s'était passé à Londres. Et en réalité, il n'y avait rien à arranger. Ce qui avait été fait ne pouvait être défait. Ce qui avait été dit ne pouvait être retiré. Il allait se marier, avoir un tas d'enfants, et vivre heureux. Même si son cœur ne serait jamais là où il devrait être. Et moi, j'allais retrouver mon frère et sa famille. Ma famille. J'essayais de ne pas trop y penser. A nous, à ce nous qui ne signifierait jamais rien. Mais en l'ayant continuellement sous les yeux, ce n'était pas chose aisée. Les seuls fois où je l'oubliais Elle étaient sur le terrain. Je ne pensais qu'à lui, qu'à Harry. Je ne pensais qu'à ses boucles brunes, qu'à ses yeux verts perçants. Je ne pensais qu'à sa vie que je me devais de protéger.

C'est pour cette raison que j'ai cru mourir en le voyant se jeter devant moi pour recevoir à ma place une balle dans le torse. On dit souvent que notre vie défile sous nos yeux lorsqu'on est près de la mort. Je n'étais pas près de la mort, et ma vie a tout de même défilé devant mes yeux alors que je me jetais sur lui pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol. Sa respiration était saccadée, et ses yeux luisants. Il souffrait le martyr, et je souffrais tout autant. Ce n'était pas mon corps que la balle avait transpercé, mais si il venait à mourir, c'est mon cœur qu'elle emporterait avec elle. Sa main était crispée contre mon biceps, et mes doigts tremblants encadraient son visage que je couvrais malgré moi de baisers. Les hommes autour de nous étaient bien trop occupé à canarder l'autre côté de la rue pour nous prêter la moindre attention. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qu'il nous faudrait pour rejoindre le camion qui nous attendait à la sortie de la ville, et je ne savais pas non plus si nos chances de sortir d'ici vivants étaient grandes. Mais ce camion était le seul espoir d'Harry. Et vu la situation, notre seul espoir à tous. Il ne restait qu'une infime partie de l'équipe que j'avais menée ce matin. Je ne voulais pas perdre un homme de plus dans cette mission suicide. Je me suis relevé et je leur ai hurlé de se replier. Aucun n'a cherché à discuter mes ordres. Je n'étais pas tendre avec eux, mais tous savaient que chaque homme perdu au combat était un poids pesant sur mes épaules, une douleur que je ne pourrais jamais effacer même en rentrant chez moi. Ils me hantaient tous, de jour comme de nuit. Leurs fantômes ne me laissaient pas de répits. Et je ne voulais pas rajouter un autre homme dans cette armée d'esprits vengeurs.

J'ai soulevé Harry, glissant son bras autour de mes épaules tout en le soutenant par la taille d'un des miens. Mon corps entier était endolori, et je me demandais comment j'arrivais encore à tenir debout. Des éraflures nouvelles de balles se voyaient sur mes bras, joignant les anciennes dans une sorte de rassemblement macabre. Je n'étais plus rien de l'homme que j'étais. De son côté, Harry tenait avec difficulté ma veste contre sa blessure saignant abondement, et je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer l'ironie de la situation. Harry était entré dans ma vie en se vidant de son sang, ma veste pressée contre sa blessure. Et désormais, il allait peut-être en sortir de la même manière.

De mon vivant, je ne laisserais pas ça arriver. Si j'arrivais à rester envie, je ferais passer à cet idiot l'envie de se jeter sous les balles pour me sauver. On me couvrait par l'arrière, et aussi sur les côtés. Personne ne vit venir l'attaque frontale. Pas de tires, pas de fracas, de grenades explosant sous nos pieds. Non. Un enfant. Pas plus de treize ans, je dirais. Il se tenait à quelques pas devant nous, et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant qu'il ne se mette à courir dans notre direction. Il arriva à ma hauteur en quelques secondes. La soleil reflétait avidement sur la lame qu'il tenait entre ses doigts crispés. J'ai jeté Harry au sol sans ménagement alors que le tranchant de la lame entrait en contact avec mon cou. Il ne devait pas être expérimenté, puisqu'il ne réussi qu'à m'entailler profondément la peau, y laissant une marque que j'aurais à vie. Mes hommes réagirent à ce moment là, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

La lame de son propre couteau était enfoncé dans son ventre. Ses yeux révulsés étaient plongés dans les miens, écarquillés. Je venais de tuer un enfant. Pas n'importe qui, non. Un enfant. Un enfant qui n'aurais jamais du se trouver ici. Encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, il fallut de longues minutes aux autres soldats pour me faire lâcher prise. Du sang recouvrait ma main qui tremblait de manière incontrôlée. Tremblement qui ne me quitterait plus jamais. Je sentais mon propre sang couler le long de ma peau, glissant sur mon torse, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en préoccuper. Tout ce que j'arrivais à voir était le corps de ce gamin, gisant à mes pieds. Celui ci s'ajoutait à la liste des traumatismes m'empêchant de fermer l'oeil. Harry prononça mon nom, à demi agonisant sur le sol sec. Il me fit ainsi revenir à la réalité. Le cœur battant la chamade, j'ai grogné quelques instructions, avant de soulever Harry de nouveau. Il m'avait protégé, je lui avait rendu l'appareil. Mais une balle était bien plus grave qu'un coup de couteau mal porté.

J'ai cru le perdre ce jour là. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au camion, il était à peine conscient. Le trajet m'a paru durer des heures, je sentais mes forces s'évanouir et mon estomac se serrer en voyant les infirmières s'activer autour du corps d'Harry. J'avais la nausée, et ma main ensanglantée n'arrêtait pas de trembler. C'était fini. Mais rien de ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui ne disparaîtrait de mon esprit. 

 

 

 **J** 'ai eu l'impression de remonter le temps. Harry était là, allongé sur un lit de camp dans la tente réservée à l'infirmerie. Il s'en était tiré. Je n'avais pas fermé l'oeil avant d'être certain qu'il n'était pas mort. Et cela faisait trois jours. On m'avait pris en charge, de force, dès l'arrêt total du camion. Ma plaie aurait pu s'infecter, et j'aurais pu y passer. Comme la première fois, la chance était avec moi. Ou peut-être n'étais-ce pas la chance, mais une punition du ciel. Je devrais désormais vivre avec des souvenirs horrifiques. Je m'en sortais avec une méchante balafre atteignant mon menton, et une main ne cessant de trembler. Il ne pouvait rien faire conte ça. Harry, lui, gisait endormi et affaibli par ce qu'on avait du lui faire subir pour le sauver. La culpabilité me rongeait depuis notre retour au camp. C'était à cause de moi qu'il était dans cet état. J'aurais dû être celui étendu là. Cette balle ne lui était pas destinée. Il s'était presque sacrifié pour moi, et c'en était encore plus douloureux. Je ne méritais pas ça. Je ne méritais pas qu'il mette sa vie en péril pour allonger la mienne. Je n'avais rien à perdre, contrairement à lui. Mon frère et sa femme se remettraient de ma mort. Leur fille ne serait pas triste une seconde d'apprendre à un si jeune âge la mort de son oncle inconnu. Alors que lui, lui. Une femme l'attendait. Sa femme. Celle qui lui dédiait chaque prière le soir. Celle qui, au fond de son lit froid, pleurait sûrement en se demandant si elle reverrait un jour son cher et tendre. Il avait bien plus à perdre que moi. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse qui se lisait sur mon visage lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. J'étais en colère. Je n'avais jamais été aussi en colère. J'ai déversé ma rage sur lui, ne lui laissant pas une minute de répit. J'ai hurlé, et j'ai retenu les coups qui voulaient partir s'écraser contre son joli visage pale. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cette scène à duré, mais les autres soldats allongés sous cette tente nous dévisageaient à présent. Les infirmières, les sourcils froncés, ne savaient pas comment réagir face à l'élan de colère d'un soldat qui n'avait visiblement rien à faire ici. Lorsque j'ai finalement arrêté de lui cracher toutes les méchancetés possible au visage, le souffle me manquait. J'étais essoufflé et à deux doigts de m'écrouler. Une infirmière s'est approché de nous, prête à m'ordonner de partir, mais le visage d'Harry l'en dissuada. Elle apporta une chaise sur laquelle je pu m'écrouler. Mes jambes tremblaient tout autant que mes mains lorsque j'ai pressé mon visage contre celles ci, essayant d'épargner à mon bouclé, mon Harry, le spectacle affligeant de mes larmes. Ses doigts trouvèrent un des mes poignées, le serrant faiblement, et avec douceur. C'est mon prénom qu'il prononça dans un murmure qui finit par me convaincre de relever la tête. Il ne m'avait jamais vu pleurer, contrairement à moi, qui l'avait vu faire un millier de fois. La surprise se lisait dans ses yeux, et je cru y voir un éclair de culpabilité. Il culpabilisait de mon état, et ça n'arrangeait en rien les choses. J'ai pleuré de plus belle, incapable de pouvoir stopper la moindre larme. Faiblement, ses doigts caressaient la peau de mon poignet. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du temps que j'ai passé à ses côtés, pleurant à chaudes larmes dans le silence apaisant qui nous entourait désormais lui et moi. Je ne distinguais rien d'autre que sa respiration calme et paisible, ses doigts sur ma peau, et son doux regard posé sur moi. Lorsque je finis par me calmer, il me demanda faiblement de m'approcher. Je n'avais pas le cœur à refuser, malgré la scène que je venais de lui faire devant tous ces gens. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Je me suis donc levé, contrôlant du mieux que je pouvais mes tremblements, pour m'accroupir tout à côté de lui. Ses doigts avaient lâché mon poignet, et c'est mon visage qu'ils vinrent rencontrer cette fois. Il glissa son pouce contre ma joue, et je du retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent pour la première fois la cicatrice partant de mon menton pour s'éteindre à la naissance de mon épaule. Ce n'était pas joli à voir. J'avais refusé de me regarder dans un miroir depuis mon retour au camp. Je ne voulais pas voir ça. La sentir sous mes doigts me dégouttait bien assez. Les yeux clos, les doigts crispés contre mes cuisses, je le laissais parcourir de ses doigts glacés celle qui serait désormais ma compagne jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

 

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de te rendre encore plus beau que tu ne l'étais déjà, Louis. » lâcha t-il, dans un souffle.

 

J'ouvris les yeux pour de bon cette fois, cherchant dans les siens la moindre petite trace de moquerie, d'ironie. La moindre trace de quoi que ce soit qui me permettrait de quitter cette tente sans me retourner. Je ne voyais rien dans ses yeux à part de la sincérité, et de la tendresse. Harry ne se moquait pas de moi, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux brillants d'un éclat nouveau. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien sous le regard de quelqu'un. Jamais. J'aurais pu tout laisser tomber pour ces yeux, j'aurais pu trahir une armée entière, vendre mon âme au diable, renoncer à toutes les richesses du monde.

 

« Si je pouvais revenir en arrière Louis, je n'en ferai rien. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. Si tu savais, Louis. Je ferais bien plus que me jeter devant toi pour t'éviter la douleur que je dois supporter en ce moment. Tu ne réalises pas. Tu ne réalises pas que moi aussi j'ai fait la promesse de te protéger. Je me suis fait la promesse de te sortir de là vivant. Je ne suis rien sans toi, juste un cœur dont il manque une moitié. Et je suis désolé, Louis. Je suis désolé de t’infliger ça. Je suis tellement désolé. Désolé de t'aimer autant. »

 

Cette fois si, c'est lui qui craqua. Je ne comptais plus les fois où il l'avait fait, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Ses mots sonnaient à mes oreilles comme un adieu, comme un dernier aveux à mon cœur meurtri qu'il avait essayé tant bien que mal de protéger. Je n'ai pas cherché à m'enfuir, bien que mon corps entier le désirait. Je suis resté là, mes doigts se glissants entre les boucles brunes de l'Amour que j'allais perdre. J'avais sa main dans la mienne encore intacte, déposant des nombreux baisers mouillés contre ses doigts fins.

 

 

 **J** e l'ai quitté à l'aube. Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque je fus hors de la tente. Nous n'avons échangé aucun mot. Rien n'était assez fort pour exprimer ce que nous ressentions en cet instant. Je l'ai embrassé, avec toute la douceur et l'amour que je pouvais y mettre. Je savais que ce baiser était le dernier. Pourtant, c'est moi qui l'ai rompu. Je l'ai rompu en sentant le goût salé de ses larmes, des miennes, aussi, se mêlant à notre échange.

 

 

 **U** ne semaine plus tard, je serrais entre mes bras une tête identique à la mienne. J'avais prévenu mon frère de mon retour, et c'est sans réelle surprise que je le vis en compagnie de sa femme et de sa fille sur le quai de la gare. Le trajet m'avait épuisé, et je m'étais accordé quelques heures de sommeil dans le train nous ramenant à Londres. Mais malgré la fatigue, je ne pouvais ressentir plus immense bonheur. L'émotion qui m’envahit en embrassant pour la première fois la jolie tête blonde qui se tenait devant moi, timidement blottis dans les bras de sa mère, n'avait pas son pareil.

 

 

 

 

 _Je n'ai jamais su comment Harry avait obtenu l'adresse où je résidais. Je soupçonnais mon frère d'avoir cherché lui même à fournir cette information au bouclé, mais il n'avoua jamais. Je n'arrivais pas à dire si je lui en était reconnaissant ou pas, en cet instant. Le temps passé chez lui avait été magique, je m'étais senti revivre. Mais il n'était pas dupe, il savait que je ne resterais pas bien longtemps. En les quittant la veille pour assister à ce mariage destructeur, je leur avais dit au revoir, sans promesse de retour prochain. Ma place n'était pas là bas. Tout comme ma place n'était pas ici._  

_Je ne sais pas où j'irais ensuite. Je ne sais pas où le vent me portera cette fois. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir me réserve, je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrais. Je ne sais pas si j'arrivais à continuer à vivre avec de tels poids sur la conscience. Je ne sais pas si je réussirais à vivre bien longtemps avec une partie de moi en moins. Je ne sais rien de tout ça, mais je ne m'en inquiète pas. L'heure n'est pas aux inquiétudes. L'heure est aux adieux._

_Il sait. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Je vois en lui tout ce que les autres ne voient pas, tout ce qu'elle ne verra jamais. Je lis en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, parce que lui et moi ne formons qu'un. En croisant son regard, je compris que je m'étais trompé. Quoi qu'elle face, peu importe ce qui se trouvait désormais à son doigt, il ne lui appartiendrait jamais tout entier._

_C'est moi, qui ai son cœur. Et je ne compte jamais m'en séparer._

 

**Author's Note:**

> En attendant, voici la version française de quelque chose que j'ai écrit, comme cadeau pour une personne que j’apprécie beaucoup.  
> 


End file.
